smashfighterszfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode Directory
This is a list of all the episodes 'in the ''Smash Fighters Z series, listed in order. Mecha Sonic Saga Main Article: Mecha Sonic Saga Mecha Sonic has arrived, and is threatening to destroy the Mushroom Kingdom! Heroes from three worlds are banded together to combat the metal menace. Can Mario, Sonic, Kirby and friends gather the Chaos Emeralds and stop Mecha Sonic, before it's all too late? Episodes *Opening *Ep 0: Episode Zero *Ep 1: Enter King Bowser *Ep 2: The Mysterious Warriors *Ep 3: Mecha Sonic *Ep 4: Turn Back the Clock *Ep 5: Yoshi's Island Blues *Ep 6: Cruel Brawl *Ep 7: The Ruthless K.Rool *Ep 8: Follow That Emerald *Ep 9: Legend of the Underground *Ep 10: The Curse of the Minus World *Ep 11: The Amazing Mirror *Ep 12: Twisted Reflections *Ep 13: Battleship Halberd *Ep 14: Battle in the Hangar *Ep 15: Subcon *Ep 16: Castle of the Heavens *Ep 17: Master Thief, Daroach *Ep 18: Hooktail Castle *Ep 19: Forge of Chaos *Ep 20: Rise of the Machines *Ep 21: Shadows of Rogueport *Ep 22: Forever Darkness *Ep 23: Bowser's Castle *Ep 24: The Heroes' Challenge *Ep 25: Metal Monster in Bowser's Castle *Ep 26: Pit of 100 Trials *Ep 27: The Boss Level *Ep 28: The Metallix Tournament *Ep 29: Challengers *Ep 30: Flames of Destruction *Ep 31: No More Rules *Ep 32: Clash of Ages *Ep 33: Win or Lose *Ep 34: Desperate Struggle *Ep 35: Endgame Marx Saga Main Article: Marx Saga After his escape from the Pit of 100 Trials, Marx has headed to the Beanbean Kingdom, where he plans to use the Chaos Emeralds to destroy the world! A new ally in the form of Lilac lends her help to Mario and co to defeat this menace. Meanwhile, other fiends are scheming across the neighbour kingdom... Episodes *Opening *Ep 36: Episode 1 *Ep 37: *Ep 38: Impact in Stardust Fields *Ep 39: *Ep 40: *Ep 41: *Ep 42: Challenge of Hoohooros *Ep 43: A Royal Welcome *Ep 44: Sewer Skirmish *Ep 45: *Ep 46: *Ep 47: *Ep 48: *Ep 49: *Ep 50: *Ep 51: The Terror of Torkscrew *Ep 52: *Ep 53: *Ep 54: *Ep 55: *Ep 56: *Ep 57: Joke's End *Ep 58: *Ep 59: *Ep 60: Marx Soul *Ep 61: *Ep 62: *Ep 63: *Ep 64: *Ep 65: Final Fright Magolor Saga Main Article: Magolor Saga The third saga, Magolor attempts to plunge the world into chaos by using the Fountain of Dreams and the Wands of Power, however, not everything is as it seems to be... Episodes *Opening *Ep 66: The Dark Mansion *Ep 68: King Boo's Revenge *Ep 68: The Magolor Mystery *Ep 69: Boomer's Game *Ep 70: The Sacred Wands *Ep 71: Bowser's Scheme *Ep 72: Dark Day for Hoohoo Village *Ep 73: Majin Shadow *Ep 74: Revenge of the King *Ep 75: Sonic vs Shadow *Ep 76: Nights Into Dreams *Ep 77: Nightmare Made Real *Ep 78: See You on the Flipside *Ep 79: O'Chunks, Warrior *Ep 80: The Midbus Touch *Ep 81: Croacus Chaos *Ep 82: Star Haven Under Attack! *Ep 83: Sarasaland *Ep 84: The Scorch *Ep 85: Master of the Brush *Ep 86: Soul of Drawcia Awakens *Ep 87: To The Sky! *Ep 88: Ozone Melee *Ep 89: The Fountain of Dreams *Ep 90: *Ep 91: Legend of the Demon Crown *Ep 92: The True Face of Evil *Ep 93: *Ep 94: *Ep 95: The Final Curtain Call Bowser Saga Main Article: Bowser Saga The fourth saga, Bowser kidnaps Princess Peach and tries to conquer the universe! Mario and co enlist the help of various allies to help stop the evil Koopa. On their journey, our heroes will encounter other powerful foes, such as the evil fiend Tatanga, the mighty Wizpig, the monstrous Grand Doomer and the malevolent Computer Virus! Episodes *Opening *Ep 96: The Kong Caper *Ep 97: Freedom Fighters *Ep 98: The Death Egg *Ep 99: *Ep 100: *Ep 101: *Ep 102: *Ep 103: *Ep 104: *Ep 105: *Ep 106: *Ep 107: *Ep 108: *Ep 109: *Ep 110: *Ep 111: *Ep 112: *Ep 113: *Ep 114: *Ep 115: *Ep 116: *Ep 117: *Ep 118: *Ep 119: *Ep 120: *Ep 121: *Ep 122: *Ep 123: *Ep 124: *Ep 125: *Ep 126: *Ep 127: *Ep 128: *Ep 129: *Ep 130: *Ep 131: *Ep 132: *Ep 133: *Ep 134: *Ep 135: *Ep 136: *Ep 137: Smithy's Bag of Tricks *Ep 138: *Ep 139: *Ep 140: *Ep 141: *Ep 142: *Ep 143: *Ep 144: *Ep 145: Fawful Saga Main Article: Fawful Saga The fifth saga, Fawful attempts to continue the Marx Gang's goal of reviving Marx and causing doom with his companions, Cackletta, Beldam and Marilyn, he attempts this by using the Beanstar's power of granting wishes. The appearance of Sir Arthur's band of knights brings forth the legend of Masters. Episodes *Opening *Ep 146: The TRUE Arena *Ep 147: Mystery Man Revealed *Ep 148: *Ep 149: *Ep 150: *Ep 151: *Ep 152: *Ep 153: *Ep 154: *Ep 155: *Ep 156: *Ep 157: Master *Ep 158: The Knights of the Sword *Ep 159: *Ep 160: *Ep 161: *Ep 162: *Ep 163: *Ep 164: *Ep 165: *Ep 166: *Ep 167: *Ep 168: *Ep 169: *Ep 170: *Ep 171: *Ep 172: *Ep 173: *Ep 174: *Ep 175: *Ep 176: *Ep 177: *Ep 178: *Ep 179: *Ep 180: *Ep 181: *Ep 182: *Ep 183: *Ep 184: *Ep 185: *Ep 186: *Ep 187: *Ep 188: *Ep 189: *Ep 190: *Ep 191: *Ep 192: *Ep 193: *Ep 194: *Ep 195: Void Saga Main Article: Void Saga The evil Void has surfaced and is after the sacred Time Stones of Little Planet, and with him is his new follower, Mario's foe Tatanga! Gruntilda also appears, wanting the Time Stones for her own misdeeds. It isn't just Mario and co. the two titans are up against: Banjo and Kazooie, Gruntilda's greatest foes, are here to help Mario and co. at every turn. King Boo also returns with a dark intent, and Taranza and Sectonia also appear. Yamikage arrives with a vendetta. Episodes *Opening *Ep 196: The Ghost House *Ep 197: *Ep 198: The Legend of Little Planet *Ep 199: Mario vs Banjo! *Ep 200: *Ep 201: *Ep 202: *Ep 203: *Ep 204:'' Dark Soldier Yamikage'' *Ep 205: The Dark Shikai *Ep 206: *Ep 207: *Ep 208: *Ep 209: *Ep 210: *Ep 211: *Ep 212: *Ep 213: *Ep 214: *Ep 215: *Ep 216: *Ep 217: *Ep 218: *Ep 219: *Ep 220: *Ep 221: *Ep 222: *Ep 223: *Ep 224: *Ep 225: *Ep 226: *Ep 227: *Ep 228: *Ep 229: *Ep 230: *Ep 231: *Ep 232: *Ep 233: *Ep 234: *Ep 235: *Ep 236: *Ep 237: *Ep 238: *Ep 239: *Ep 240: *Ep 241: *Ep 242: *Ep 243: *Ep 244: *Ep 245: Micro-Episodes *M-Ep 1: *M-Ep 2: *M-Ep 3: *M-Ep 4: *M-Ep 5: *Analogy: Little Planet Haltmann Saga Main Article: Haltmann Saga The ruthless Haltmann Works Company have arrived, and are intent of turning Mario's world into a mechanical base for their operations. Meanwhile, Nightmare has begun an invasion, with his hoards of Demon Beasts. Episodes *Opening *Ep 246: How to Train Your Galbo *Ep 247: The Metal Invasion *Ep 248: Haltmann Works Company *Ep 249: Yooka's Debut *Ep 250: *Ep 251: Nightmare Rising *Ep 252: Demon Days *Ep 253: Raging Otacon *Ep 254: Neblina *Ep 255: *Ep 256: The Golden Passage *Ep 257: Dirty Gold *Ep 258: Wrath of Hierovolt *Ep 259: *Ep 260: *Ep 261: *Ep 262: *Ep 263: Mecha Mario vs. Mecha Sonic *Ep 264: *Ep 265: *Ep 267: *Ep 268: *Ep 269: *Ep 270: Civil War *Ep 271: Secret Freedom *Ep 272: *Ep 273: *Ep 274: *Ep 275: *Ep 276: *Ep 277: *Ep 278: *Ep 279: *Ep 280: *Ep 281: *Ep 282: *Ep 283: *Ep 284: *Ep 285: *Ep 286: *Ep 287: *Ep 288: *Ep 289: *Ep 290: *Ep 291: *Ep 292: *Ep 293: *Ep 294: *Ep 295: Micro-Episodes *M-Ep 6: Elias Acorn *M-Ep 7: *M-Ep 8: M.K. Contingency Protocol *M-Ep 9: Iron *M-Ep 10: *Analogy: Masters Naugus Saga Main Article: Naugus Saga The evil Naugus Twins, Walter and Wendy, have appeared, backed by their followers, the Witchcarters! What is their goal, and how does it connect with the Chaos Emeralds? Meanwhile, the mysterious United Government surfaces, with the intent of crushing pirates and rebellions, with the help of the Shichibukai, seven pirates working for them. Episodes *Opening *Ep 296: *Ep 297: Mark of Ixis *Ep 298: The Insurgents *Ep 299: Port Town *Ep 300: *Ep 301: White Chaser *Ep 302: *Ep 303: *Ep 304: *Ep 305: *Ep 306: *Ep 307: *Ep 308: *Ep 309: *Ep 310: *Ep 311: *Ep 312: *Ep 313: *Ep 314: *Ep 315: *Ep 316: *Ep 317: *Ep 318: *Ep 319: *Ep 320: *Ep 321: *Ep 322: *Ep 323: *Ep 324: *Ep 325: *Ep 326: *Ep 327: *Ep 328: *Ep 329: *Ep 330: *Ep 331: *Ep 332: *Ep 333: *Ep 334: *Ep 335: *Ep 336: *Ep 337: *Ep 338: *Ep 339: *Ep 340: *Ep 341: *Ep 342: *Ep 343: *Ep 344: *Ep 345: Micro-Episodes *M-Ep 11: *M-Ep 12: *M-Ep 13: *M-Ep 14: *M-Ep 15: *Analogy: Devil Fruits Pir'oth Ix Saga Main Article: Pir'oth Ix Saga A new foe arrives: Pir'oth Ix. Unfortunately, he is after the Master Emerald once again, but with a much more sinister plan in hand... Can Mario, Sonic, Kirby and their new ally Shade the Echidna stop him? Meanwhile, Bowser and Eggman's latest scheme leads to the creation of three evil machines. Meanwhile, the menacing Black Arms create a new monster, the evil Eclipse the Darkling, and their appearance has given the Shroobs a new enemy. Episodes *Opening *Ep 346: *Ep 347: The Man From Moon *Ep 348: Bad Recognition *Ep 349: The Eve of the War *Ep 350: Blackest Day *Ep 351: The Mantra *Ep 352: Pain *Ep 353: The Heat Ray *Ep 354: Fighting Machines *Ep 355: The Artilleryman *Ep 356: Common Grounds *Ep 357: Black Arms *Ep 358: The Covenant *Ep 359: The Heretic '' *Ep 360: ''Memories of Maria *Ep 361: Forever Autumn *Ep 362: Farewell Sky Patrol *Ep 363: Demon Days *Ep 364: The Assassin *Ep 365: I Am Metallix *Ep 366: A Different Shade of Black *Ep 367: Total Eclipse *Ep 368: The Armoured Sentry *Ep 369: *Ep 370: Hunters of the Night *Ep 371: Kirge Du Plessis *Ep 372: Super Mario Brothers *Ep 373: Welcome to the Machine *Ep 374: The Silent Cartographer *Ep 375: The Abomination *Ep 376: The Index *Ep 377: Enter Nocturnus *Ep 378: The Triumvirate *Ep 379: Hear, Fear, Here *Ep 380: Two Shades of Black *Ep 381: Knightfall *Ep 382: Star Goddess Versus *Ep 383: The Yourself *Ep 384: Death Whilst Standing *Ep 385: March of MoonCross *Ep 386: Cruel Brawl, Second Wave *Ep 387: The Iron *Ep 388: The Master Stratagem *Ep 389: The Twilight Cage *Ep 390: The Noise *Ep 391: The Rebound *Ep 392: The Mandate *Ep 393: Bad Moon on the Rise *Ep 394: The Black Sword of Yamikage *Ep 395: Knight of the Shadows *Ep 396: Nestor vs. Ix *Ep 397: Sorry I Am Strong *Ep 398: Remember the Fallen *Ep 399: The Knife *Ep 400: The Book *Ep 401: Shadow Fall *Ep 402: The Darkest Shade of Black *Ep 403: Elite *Ep 404: Willpower *Ep 405: Strong One *Ep 406: The Duplicity *Ep 407: The Last Nine Days *Ep 408: The Inferno *Ep 409: The Fundamental Virulence *Ep 410: Mario vs. Ix *Ep 411: Argus *Ep 412: The Superstar *Ep 413: He Who Writes the Story *Ep 414: The Calm Before the Storm *Ep 415: Kings and Men *Ep 416: The Villain *Ep 417: Superstar Never Die *Ep 418: Faster Than Light *Ep 419: Speed Demons *Ep 420: What is Your Fear? *Ep 421: The Haze *Ep 422: Vanishing Act *Ep 423: Shadow Rising *Ep 424: The Visionary *Ep 425: The Ultimate Lifeform *Ep 426: The Killers High *Ep 427: Return of Mario *Ep 428: The Overcharge *Ep 429: Fire and Lightning *Ep 430: The Liability *Ep 431: The Headless Star *Ep 432: The Headless Star II *Ep 433: Marching Out the Zombies *Ep 434: Battle Royale *Ep 435: The Shooting Ztar Project *Ep 436: Snipe *Ep 437: What The Hell *Ep 438: Auswälen *Ep 439: Blacken *Ep 440: Mausoleum of Skulls *Ep 441: The Almighty *Ep 442: Reach *Ep 443: Right Arm of Argus *Ep 444: Lost Hope *Ep 445: Where Do You Stand? *Ep 446: Void *Ep 447: Allies *Ep 448: New World Orders *Ep 449: Friend *Ep 450: The Boundary *Ep 451: Left Arm of Argus *Ep 452: Baby Hold Your Hand *Ep 453: Wild Gunman *Ep 454: The Eyes of Black *Ep 455: The Theatre Suicide *Ep 456: Future IV *Ep 457: Bringer of the Moon *Ep 458: The Glory *Ep 459: House of the Raiju Clan *Ep 460: Nicole Ellidy *Ep 461: The Raijin *Ep 462: Embered Kings *Ep 463: The Answer *Ep 464: The Last Words *Ep 465: Special War Powers *Ep 466: The Gift *Ep 467: Bigger, Faster, Stronger *Ep 468: Yaiba *Ep 469: Command of God *Ep 470: World's King *Ep 471: Seven Rings In Hand *Ep 472: The Future Black *Ep 473: The End *Ep 474: *Ep 475: *Ep 476: *Ep 477: *Ep 478: *Ep 479: *Ep 480: *Ep 481: *Ep 482: *Ep 483: *Ep 484: *Ep 485: Micro-Episodes Silver travels the the future of the Mushroom Kingdom, where he meets another time-traveller, the mysterious Gold the Tenrec. While Mario and friends do battle in the present, the brave adventurers from the future make a shocking discovery: Pir'oth Ix has won... Silver must team up with Gold and Professor Von Schlemmer in order to combat the threat lingering over Onyx City, before Ix can destroy it, but with the meddling City Council, this won't be an easy task. *M-Ep 16: Future I *M-Ep 17: Gold and Silver *M-Ep 18: Future II *M-Ep 19: Everything But the Rain *M-Ep 20: Nadir *M-Ep 21: Future III *M-Ep 22: God Like You *M-Ep 23: The Second Devourer *M-Ep 24: The One Who Calls The Moon *M-Ep 25: Cracks *Analogy: Twilight Cage Smithy Saga Main Article: Smithy Saga The mechanical mastermind, Smithy, has returned! What is he after this time? Episodes *Opening *Ep 486: *Ep 487: *Ep 488: *Ep 489: *Ep 490: *Ep 491: *Ep 492: *Ep 493: *Ep 494: *Ep 495: *Ep 496: *Ep 497: *Ep 498: *Ep 499: *Ep 500: *Ep 501: *Ep 502: *Ep 503: *Ep 504: *Ep 505: *Ep 506: *Ep 507: *Ep 508: *Ep 509: *Ep 510: *Ep 511: *Ep 512: *Ep 513: *Ep 514: *Ep 515: *Ep 516: *Ep 517: *Ep 518: *Ep 519: *Ep 520: *Ep 521: *Ep 522: *Ep 523: *Ep 524: *Ep 525: *Ep 526: *Ep 527: *Ep 528: *Ep 529: *Ep 530: *Ep 531: *Ep 532: *Ep 533: *Ep 534: *Ep 535: *Ep 536: *Ep 537: *Ep 538: *Ep 539: *Ep 540: *Ep 541: *Ep 542: *Ep 543: *Ep 544: *Ep 545: *Ep 546: *Ep 547: *Ep 548: *Ep 549: *Ep 550: *Ep 551: *Ep 552: *Ep 553: *Ep 554: *Ep 555: *Ep 556: *Ep 557: *Ep 558: *Ep 559: *Ep 560: *Ep 561: *Ep 562: *Ep 563: *Ep 564: *Ep 565: *Ep 566: *Ep 567: *Ep 568: *Ep 569: *Ep 570: *Ep 571: *Ep 572: *Ep 573: *Ep 574: *Ep 575: Micro-Episodes *M-Ep 26: *M-Ep 27: *M-Ep 28: *M-Ep 29: *M-Ep 30: *M-Ep 31: *M-Ep 32: *M-Ep 33: *M-Ep 34: *M-Ep 35: *M-Ep 36: *M-Ep 38: *M-Ep 39: *M-Ep 40: *Analogy: Super Shadow Queen Saga Main Article: Super Shadow Queen Saga Foes, old and new, have appeared, including the menacing Shadow Queen and the terrifying Dark Matter, who are baying for blood! Will our heroes survive certain doom to live another day? Episodes *Opening *Ep 576: *Ep 577: *Ep 578: *Ep 579: *Ep 580: *Ep 581: *Ep 582: *Ep 583: *Ep 584: *Ep 585: *Ep 586: *Ep 587: *Ep 588: *Ep 589: *Ep 590: *Ep 591: *Ep 592: *Ep 593: *Ep 594: *Ep 595: *Ep 596: *Ep 597: *Ep 598: *Ep 599: *Ep 600: *Ep 601: *Ep 602: *Ep 603: *Ep 604: *Ep 605: *Ep 606: *Ep 607: *Ep 608: *Ep 609: *Ep 610: *Ep 611: *Ep 612: *Ep 613: *Ep 614: *Ep 615: *Ep 616: *Ep 617: *Ep 618: *Ep 619: *Ep 620: *Ep 621: *Ep 622: *Ep 623: *Ep 624: *Ep 625: *Ep 626: *Ep 627: *Ep 628: *Ep 629: *Ep 630: *Ep 632: *Ep 633: *Ep 634: *Ep 635: *Ep 636: *Ep 637: *Ep 638: *Ep 639: *Ep 640: *Ep 641: *Ep 642: *Ep 643: *Ep 644: *Ep 645: *Ep 646: *Ep 647: *Ep 648: *Ep 649: *Ep 650: *Ep 651: *Ep 652: *Ep 653: *Ep 654: *Ep 655: *Ep 656: *Ep 657: *Ep 658: *Ep 659: *Ep 660: *Ep 661: *Ep 662: *Ep 663: *Ep 664: *Ep 665: *Ep 666: *Ep 667: *Ep 668: *Ep 669: *Ep 670: *Ep 671: *Ep 672: *Ep 673: *Ep 674: *Ep 675: *Ep 676: *Ep 677: *Ep 678: *Ep 679: *Ep 680: *Ep 681: *Ep 682: *Ep 683: *Ep 684: *Ep 685: *Ep 686: *Ep 687: *Ep 688: *Ep 689: *Ep 690: *Ep 691: *Ep 692: *Ep 693: *Ep 694: *Ep 695: Micro-Episodes *M-Ep 41: *M-Ep 42: *M-Ep 43: *M-Ep 44: *M-Ep 45: *M-Ep 46: *M-Ep 47: Contract Cancel *M-Ep 48: *M-Ep 49: *M-Ep 50: *M-Ep 51: *M-Ep 52: *M-Ep 53: *M-Ep 54: *Analogy: Dimentio Saga Main Article: Dimentio Saga The evil Dimentio has finally returned with a plot that could destroy all worlds! Can our heroes stop him? Meanwhile, as the Black Jewel rises, an old foe lurks in the shadows... Episodes *Opening *Ep 696: The Sword and the Wind *Ep 697: *Ep 698: *Ep 699: *Ep 700: *Ep 701: *Ep 702: *Ep 703: *Ep 704: *Ep 705: *Ep 706: *Ep 707: *Ep 708: *Ep 709: *Ep 710: *Ep 711: *Ep 712: *Ep 713: *Ep 714: *Ep 715: *Ep 716: *Ep 717: *Ep 718: *Ep 719: *Ep 720: *Ep 721: *Ep 722: *Ep 723: *Ep 724: *Ep 725: *Ep 726: *Ep 727: *Ep 728: *Ep 729: *Ep 730: *Ep 731: *Ep 732: *Ep 733: *Ep 734: *Ep 735: *Ep 736: *Ep 737: *Ep 738: *Ep 739: *Ep 740: *Ep 741: *Ep 742: *Ep 743: *Ep 744: *Ep 745: *Ep 746: *Ep 747: *Ep 748: *Ep 749: *Ep 750: *Ep 751: *Ep 752: *Ep 753: *Ep 754: *Ep 755: *Ep 756: *Ep 757: *Ep 758: *Ep 759: *Ep 760: *Ep 761: *Ep 762: *Ep 763: *Ep 764: *Ep 765: *Ep 766: *Ep 767: *Ep 768: *Ep 769: *Ep 770: *Ep 771: *Ep 772: *Ep 773: *Ep 774: *Ep 745: *Ep 776: *Ep 777: *Ep 778: *Ep 779: *Ep 780: *Ep 781: *Ep 782: *Ep 783: *Ep 784: *Ep 785: *Ep 786: *Ep 787: *Ep 788: *Ep 789: *Ep 790: *Ep 791: *Ep 792: *Ep 793: *Ep 794: *Ep 795: *Ep 796: *Ep 797: *Ep 798: *Ep 799: *Ep 800: *Ep 801: *Ep 802: *Ep 803: *Ep 804: *Ep 805: A Fighting Chance *Ep 806: Dimentio's Rage! Mario's End? *Ep 807: To Help a Friend *Ep 808: *Ep 809: Rosalina vs. Dimentio *Ep 810: Rosetta Shirona *Ep 811: *Ep 812: *Ep 813: *Ep 814: *Ep 815: The Beginning of the End *Ep 816: *Ep 817: *Ep 818: *Ep 819: *Ep 820: *Ep 821: *Ep 822: *Ep 823: *Ep 824: *Ep 825: Final *Ep 826: Micro-Episodes *M-Ep 55: *M-Ep 56: *M-Ep 57: *M-Ep 58: *M-Ep 59: *M-Ep 60: *M-Ep 61: *M-Ep 62: *M-Ep 63: *M-Ep 64: *M-Ep 65: *M-Ep 66: *M-Ep 67: *M-Ep 68: *M-Ep 69: *M-Ep 70: *M-Ep 71: *M-Ep 72: *M-Ep 73: *M-Ep 74: *M-Ep 75: *M-Ep 76: *Analogy: Chaos Heart *Analogy: The Void Gods of Destruction Saga Main Article: Gods of Destruction Saga A trilogy featuring the evil Gods of Destruction and their efforts to destroy the world. Movies *M12: ''The Last Gods: God and God'' *M13: ''Rise of Juntar'' *M14: ??? *M15: ??? Movies and Specials *M1: ''The Metal General'' *M2: ''Mecha Sonic Returns'' *M3: ''The Dark Score'' *M4: ''The Shadow of Sir Grodus'' *M5: ''Zavok Unbound'' *M6: ''The Very Strongest'' *M7: ''Strong World'' *M8: ''Chaos Versus'' *M9: ''Lord Belos'' *M10: ''The Ultimate Rival - Marco'' *M11: ''The Plan For Extinction'' *M12: ''The Last Gods: God and God'' *M13: ''Rise of Juntar'' *M14: ??? *M15: ??? *S1: ''Episode Zero'' *S2: ''Fractured Mirror'' Other *Comic: Halberd Prelude' *Comic: The Royal Guard'' Trivia *The first episode of Sagas 2 to 12 are similar to anime filler, while the other episodes in said sagas focus on the main plot. Each filler episode also uses the intro used for the previous saga. **The Bowser Saga and Fawful Saga have two filler episodes instead of one. **Magolor's appearance is signified in the first episode of the Magolor Saga, at the end of the episode. **The Fawful Saga mixes this up by having it's filler episodes lead into the main story. **The plot for the Marx Saga's filler episode is re-explored in the Dark Matter Saga. **At the end of the episode, Lady Lima appears, wanting to speak with Mario about an urgent matter, this urgent matter is revealed in the following episode and leads into the plot for the rest of the saga. *The Bowser and Fawful Sagas are foreshadowed in the Magolor Saga, where the Fountain of Dreams shows the viewer of a light future of the heroes, but shows flashes of Bowser, Eggman, the Death Egg and Fawful. **On a similar note, the Magolor Saga is eluded to in the Mecha Sonic Saga, where Dr. Eggman inputs the codename "MAHOROA" into his computer before showing Bowser the new cannon built into Bowser Castle. "Mahoroa" is Magolor's name in Japanese. *The Fawful Saga is connected with "The Shadow of Sir Grodus", where Silver, Blaze and Marine have decided to stay in the Mushroom Kingdom. **The Fawful Saga is also connected to the Shattered Mirror special, which is the reason behind Silver's absence during the majority of the saga. **Similarly, the Void Saga is connected to Rise of the Six, where Zeena appears as a secondary character. *The Super Shadow Queen Saga's name is a reference to several video games of the SNES-era, such as Super Star Wars, Super Hang-On and Super Metroid. *The Smithy and Super Shadow Queen Sagas bear the distinction of featuring antagonists solely from the extended Mario universe, with the exception of Dark Matter and subordinate antagonists such as Heavy Lobster. Category:Episodes